Little Oars Jr.
| jva=Keiji Hirai| eva=| }} is a pirate captain who is the descendant of Oars and an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is among the several New World pirates aiding the Whitebeard Pirates in saving Ace from execution by the World Government. Appearance Oars Jr. is an abnormally-large giant, at least larger than two full grown giants. His overall shape and silhouette resembles his ancestor greatly. His skin is yellow-green and he has orange hair reaching down to his legs, which are quite small in comparison to his large belly and hairy forearms. He has large fangs and horns pointing upward, triangle-like marks just above his eyes, and some stubble on his chin. He also wears three skulls as a necklace rather than a belt, but the most notable item among his effects is a gigantic kasa hat that Ace made for him,One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 555 and Episode 464, Oars Jr. remembers Ace's kindness as he desperately tries to save Ace. which is usually seen resting on his back in a similar fashion to Luffy. He also sports a black, open indument that looks like a jacket, samurai-like armor plates protecting his chest and back, linked together by chains, and a loincloth with a mimetic pattern on it which looks like the Marine's battleships' hull and which is held up by a fur-lined belt. He carries around a gigantic sword fitting his size, with a large blade and a long hilt. In the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle!, his color scheme is the same one like his ancestor Oars (this game was developed before Oars Jr.' color scheme was revealed in the anime) Gallery Personality Oars Jr. seems to be a very caring and kind person at heart. As shown in flashbacks, he was carefree and appreciated the little things in life, such as the straw hat Ace made for him. He is also shown to be very determined and loyal, as demonstrated when he went straight through enemy lines to rescue Ace, despite being hit by Kuma's Ursus Shock and having one of his legs severed by Doflamingo. This contradicts his ancestor's brutality. Relationships Ace It is shown in flashbacks that Oars Jr. had a great friendship with Ace, symbolized through the gigantic kasa that Ace made for him. For their friendship, Oars Jr. is determined to save Ace's life, risking life and limb. Crew His crew make up normal sized humans that are portrayed imitating his look, with fake yellow jaws with big fangs and long orange hair. They seem to care deeply for their captain, as in flashbacks they were often seen showing concern about his well being when he preferred to sit out in the cold and rain, than taking shelter.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 556 and Episode 464, Little Oars Jr.'s crew cry out for their captain as he is injured. Abilities and Powers As a giant of immense size, Oars Jr. has incredible strength, enough to lift both Marine battleships and one of Whitebeard's paddle ships and throw them, the first for destruction, and the second as a way of helping his allies to enter the Plaza. Oars Jr. also has immense stamina and pain tolerance: he sustained injuries from three Shichibukai, incoming Marines, the Giants Squad, and the Marines' artillery without once losing his resolve to save Ace, and standing back on his feet after a short time. Ordinary cannon fire seems to have little effect on him. Weapons Oars Jr. carries around a gigantic sword fitting his size. It has a broad blade with a single cutting edge, and a long hilt with a red hilt-wrapping. When not in use, it's seen resting on its owner's right hip, suggesting that Oars Jr. is left-handed, or even ambidextrous. When in his hands, the sword becomes a terrifying weapon, as the sheer force behind his blows can shatter most any other weapon, including those wielded by other giants. Despite his size, Oars Jr. is able to attack with surprising speed, such that Vice-Admiral Lacroix was immediately put on the defensive during their short battle. The blade was destroyed when Oars Jr. sustained Kuma's Ursus Shock. History Past Sometime in the past, Oars Jr. and Ace became friends. As a gesture of friendship, Ace gave Oars Jr. a kasa which he learned to make in the country of Wano, though it took him three tries since he burned the previous two due to his Mera Mera no Mi powers. Having been given such a great gift, Oars Jr. was able to happily stay in the wide open without getting wet from rain, hot from the sun or having snow pile up on his head. Ace's Execution When Oars Jr. found out that Ace was to be executed, he and his crew immediately joined Whitebeard's forces to save him. At Marineford, Oars Jr. plowed through the Marine forces regardless of his own health and safety. Having recklessly charged into the defending marines, he was struck by Kuma's Ursus Shock and had his right leg severed by Doflamingo. Despite his severe wounds, Oars Jr. pressed ever forward, determined to save his old friend. However, just as he was about to reach Ace, Oars Jr. was impaled by Moria through the chest. Unable to go on, he collapsed on the battlefield, allowing his allies to use the route he had opened up to invade the bay. After this many believed he had died from his injuries. As the battle went on, his collapsed body unintentionally continued to help his allies as it had landed right on top of a section of the mechanical siege wall surrounding the island. Due to the massive weight of his body, it prevented the Marines to fully raise the section up. To further put a wrench in their tactics, his blood was also clogging up the machine's gears. Doing so gave his allies a chance to infiltrate the Marines' defenses. As his allies and the Marines tried to deal with this development, Oars Jr. awoke.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 564, Oars Jr.'s body and blood stop the Marines' siege wall from raising up fully.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 565-566, Oars Jr. wakes back up and aids his allies. Having woken up and gone back into the battle, Oars Jr. was instructed by Whitebeard to hold his ground in order to aid the other pirates with a decisive tactic using his strength. With the last hidden ship of Whitebeard surfacing and his allies on board, Oars Jr. carried the ship out of harm's way, straight through the hole in siege wall he created, and into the plaza of Marineford. Having aided his allies, Oars Jr. was knocked unconscious again by cannon fire. His fate after the war is currently unknown. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai **Oars Jr. vs. Giant Squad **Oars Jr. vs. Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria Translation and Dub Issues The name "Oars III" is written on the bottom of the Jolly Roger. This also ended the debate of how to say Oars' name, because before this it was romanized in many different ways: Oz, Odz, Odr, and Oor, interestingly not one of them being the correct way. Trivia * His ship can be seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551 and Episode 460, Oars Jr.'s ship is seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet. His jolly roger is a skull that resembles his face, with massive downward horns, and crossbones in a cross, similar to that of the Whitebeard Pirates'. * His flag indicates he is the 3rd person in his family to bare his ancestors' name. Related Articles * Portgas D. Ace * Whitebeard War * Oars * Edward Newgate * Donquixote Doflamingo References Site Navigation Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Amputee Category:Pirate Captains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Presumed Deceased